Another Way To Breake the Curse
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: And What if, instead of Henry found Emma in Boston, he and Neal stumble incidentally in Storybrooke? could they break the curse anyway? FIRST SEASON A/U. DEFINITLY AN OOC STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear fellow writers, I'm here today, to two things. First of all, is to wish Happy Mother´s Day, to all mothers who have account in this site and for the other writers and readers mother´s.**

**Now, the second of all, is to present my new four-shot project, which takes place, in the 3 first episodes from the first season. But this storyline however, changes a bit.**

**Everything starts, when Neal, decided to not listened to August and returns to Emma, marring her and then she give birth to Henry, but dies of childbirth, leaving Neal and Henry alone. Then, 10 years later, while traveling, father and son get themselves lost in the road and accidently arrives in Storybrooke. (More or less what happened to Mr. Mendel, but without the sad ending)**

**Besides that, this storyline presents one other change.**

**In this story, Regina and Sidney are happily engaged, but don't have kids.**

**Besides this, as usual, some characteristics of the characters should be changed, to better match with the story.**

**Well, that's all; I hope you enjoy this story, have everyone a nice day and till next time.**

**Dr. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Have a good reading and sorry for the typos.**

**Ah, one more thing, here in this story, Storybrook, change its locations.**

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**PART 1 – WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE!**

] it was a hot day at Chicago City, when a man and a young boy, crossed the cemetery gates and walked quietly, till a simple tomb closed to a tree.

''Well, darling, here we are, for one more mommy´s birthday. Today she would complete 28-years from age, so, happy birthday, Emma, we miss you. Now, Henry, do you want to tell something to mommy?'' He asked, giving Henry some space.

''yeah, I want.'' Said the boy, kneeling in front of the tomb, taking the backpack and taking from it, a huge book with the inscription ''once Upon a Time'' in it. ''don't worry, mom; me and dad will break the curse and bring back the happy ending. I love you, happy birthday.''

While watching his son speaking with his late wife, about break the curse, Neal felt some sick in his stomach. For years, he have been trying to forgot who he really was and were he came from, but when August show up some day and give his son, that damn book, he simply freak out. Of course, at first, Neal tries to erase from the boy, the idea that there was a terrible curse and the fairy tales were in danger. Then he tries to use logic.

''hey, buddy, stop reading this book, fairy tales is for girls and we are man and man don't read those kind of things. To be honest, when Henry was little, Neal never let him watched movies or TV. Shows about fairy tales, of course, Henry watched some Disney movies, like Lady and the Tramp, Hercules, or The Emperor New Groove, but when was about a fairy tale, he always made up an excuse. Then, when it happened, what Neal feared most, Henry, when read another chapter of that book found that his father was actually Bealfire, the son of Rumplestiltiskin.

''let's go, son, we have a long way to go, before we arrived in Tennessee, so, let's go.'' The thing is, was polices insurance salesman, Neal decided to move from place to place, for get some more money for he and his son could live comfortable for at least one year. So, when Henry completed 1-year old, they start to travel around the country, but always coming back to Chicago at Emma´s birthday, to visit her resting polace, the place in question this time, was Nashville, Tennessee.

During the trip, Neal and Henry, talked about very many things, from cars to favorite comic character, when, at some point of the travel, Henry decided to reopened, his fairytale book.

''Henry, close this book, darling, you shouldn't have brought this book with us.'' Neal complains.

''dad, we need to change our rote.'' Said the boy.

''change the rote? But I think you want to go to Tennessee.''

''I want, but we need to go to a city called Storybrook, August told me that the fairy tales characters are there.''

''I don't like your friendship with this guy, Henry, he is a bad company to you…Mommy would be very sad, if she knew what you're getting into with bad friends. Sorry, I should not say that, sorry sweetheart.''

''the book said that Mommy should be the savior. But you´re Rimplestiltiskin son, maybe you could break the curse.'' Said Henry

''Henry, stop that right now, do you understand? I´m not Rumplestiltiskin son, he was a bad character of a bad tale. My parents are bad people, so we are real people and magic don't exist.'' Neal was about to say, when suddenly, the old yellow beetle, starting to go down. ''damn car, I should have sell it, when I have chance.'' Growled Neal.

''what are we going to do now, Daddy?''

''I don't know, let's go find some help, before gets dark.'' Announced the father, going out of the car.

For a couple of hours, father and son, walked trough the road, carrying their bags and some supplies, when suddenly, they see themselves in a small town, in the middle of nowhere.

''what the hell is this place?' should we be in the Land of the Lost?'' Neal joked.

''dad, you said a bad word.'' Henry called his attention.

''sorry.'' He said, when they saw a small brunette woman, coming toward then. ''hello, could you help us? My name is Mr. Cassidy, this is my son Henry, our car broke down a few hours form here, did you know where i could find a mechanic?''

''hello, Mr. Cassidy and hello, Henry, my name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, I'm a teacher, but some blocks from here, there´s a mechanics, you could ask there.'' Said Miss Blanchard.

''thanks and did you know, where we could eat?''

''Granny´s Restaurant, at the end of the street. Ah! Sorry, welcome to Storybrooke, Mr. Cassidy'' She points

''thanks, come on, son.'' Replies Neal.

''did you realize? She is Snow White.'' Henry stated, making his father laugh. ''she is very cool for a mother-in-law.''

The rest of the afternoon, went smooth for that little incomplete family, with the help of Mr. Marco, Neal could bring his car to the town and put it in the mechanic. The only unpleasant thing hoverer was a little encounter with the mayor Regina, wh wanted by insistence, knowing what they wanted.

''sorry, Ma´am Mayor, but I am an honest man and do not need to answer to you.'' Neal answered.

Later that night, after their first day in Storybrooke, Neal and Henry, retuned to Granny´s B&B, in order to get some room.

''just you and the boy? where the mother?'' asked the inn´s owner

''yeah, my wife dies years ago and is only me and my son.''

''oh, my condolences.'' Said a calm voice behind then, which makes Neal tremble from head to toe.

''we are OK, now. Thanks'' He answered, without looking to the man behind him, who was in fact Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltiskin, his dad.

''the payment is here, Mr. Gold.'' Said Granny.

''yeas, thanks you. Enjoy your stay, dear friend.'' Mr. Gold went away.

''who is he?'' Neal was confused.

''Mr. Gold is the town owner. Now, Mr. Cassidy, welcome to Storybrooke.'' Said Grannys, changing the subject

In the meantime, while father and son were preparing themselves to sleep, the old clock above the library had gone back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 2 – FRAME JOB **

Earlier in the next morning, Neal was awaked, by his son´s shaking him awake ''dad, woke up, you have to see this!'' the boy shouted again. Unlike his father, Henry loved to wake up, even before the sun shine; a habit he took from his mom.

''okay, little Hans Solo, what you want-me to see?'' he ask, getting off the bed

''the tower clock, the one Ms. Blanchard told that was broken, is working again.'' Henry exclaimed.

''so what? The clock-maker maybe has restored it later night.'' Neal explains.

''don't you understand dad, we made it work, we are changing things.''

''I can't see any changes, kid. Now, change your clouts, we need to go to the breakfast and I need to see my car.'' Neal puffed exhausted.

The rest of that day, went calm for Neal and Henry, the mechanic was able to fix the beetle, to Neal´s happiness, which unlike Henry, was not comfortable in that city, specially, when he came face-to-face with his father, when leaving the restaurant.

Things begun to complicated, two days after his arrival, when Sidney, the Mayor´s fiancé, frame him for theft, in the cafeteria in broad daylight. Thanks God, at the meantime, Henry was with Ms. Blanchard, watching her class, so he couldn´t seen his dad, get arrested.

'' I'm a honest man, Sheriff, I didn't stole anything, the Mayor and her fiancé, framed me.'' Neal tries to explain.

''frankly, I believe, you, sir, the Mayor and Mr. Glass, always when a stranger enters the town, they get a little crazy. But unfortunaly, I'm the sheriff, so I need to follow orders.'' Explain Sheriff Graham, when suddenly, they hear someone approaching.

''Dad, Mrs. Mills told me that you stole something.'' Cried Henry.

''I'm not a thief, Henry, I didn't stole anything. Sorry if my son bother you, Ms. Blanchard.''

''he didn't. I'm here because I trust you, Mr. Cassidy, I came to pay your bail.''

''oh, in this case, could you watch him for a few more minutes? I have something to do.'' roar Neal, furious.

In the other side of the town, ma´am Mayor was working, when suddenly, she hears the engine of a chainsaw, snoring nearby. Intrigued then she gets up and looks out the window, just to see Neal, putting down her apple tree.

''stop this immediately, you are out of your mind?'' she shouted, running toward him.

''no, I'm just picking apples. You are out of your mind, if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. Mess with me and my kid one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because dearie, you have no idea what I am capable of. ''he shouted and walk away

After dealing with Regina, Neal decided to go to Mary´s apartment, in order to thank her and give her, the bail money. Once there, he found his son watching some TV, sitting on the couch, as if in his own house.

''why did you not stay in town a little longer, Neal?'' she asked, while them two, enjoyed a hot cocoa with cinnamon.

''since my wife, Emma dies, we, Henry and I have never stayed in one place for more than a year. It's kind of our thing, we do not want to create roots in one place, not to have the feeling of loss when we leave.'' Neal speaks sadly

'' well ... Storybrook seems to have really delighted your boy, he loved this city, you know? Earlier, he was telling me about a book, which has all the characters of fairyland, being trapped here in our world.''

''oh, hell. He brought this book in the store one day and after that, he insists that all fairy tales are true. He told me, that you are Snow White for example. Well, sorry to bother, you, Mss. Blanchard. Henry, said thank you to Miss Blanchard and lets go.'' Neal calls him.

Sometime later that day, while Henry was playing with some kids, Neal decided to go outside to smoke his smoking pipe, when again, Mr. Gold approached him.

''don't know even pretend.'' He said with his calm voice.

''don't know even pretend what?'' Neal snapped.

''you are my son, you are Bealfire.''

''I don't know what are you talking about. My name is Neal Cassidy and both my parents are death.''

''Bea, please, I don't recognize-me?''

''I recognize only a con man, a scoundrel politician, who lives at the expense of honest people. I don't want you near me or my son, this is my life and you have no right to step in.'' Neal give his back and went to meet Henry, inside the restaurant


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 3- THE AWAKENING OF THE COMA GUY**

ONE NIGHT, Mary Margaret was leaving the restaurant, after a disastrous date with doctor Whale, when turning the corner, she spotted Neal sitting inside his yellow bug, reading a newspaper, with Henry sleeping in the backseat. Is there almost a week, since they arrived in Storybrook, but after the framd job incident, Granny had to put them out of the B & B.

''hey, you are sleeping in the car?'' she asked, knocking at the door.

'' only him, I'm trying to find another hotel. What you doing out here, at night?''

''I was having a date; I'm a teacher, not a nun. But it did not work.'' She looks down

''I'm sorry. My first date was a disaster too.'' He lied

'' I have a spare room, if you and Henry want, you guys can stay at my apartment.'' Mary offer

''thank you, Ms. Blanchard, but no, you are a single woman, dating someone, hosting a widower and his son at your apartment, would not be good for your image.'' Neal excuse.

''well, it's available any way. Good night.'' She said and left.

In the next day, Henry decided to spend the day with Mary Margaret, while Sherriff Graham and Dr. Hopper, helped Neal find a job.

This day in question, Mary Margaret and her class, were touring the hospital, bringing joy to the sick people. At some point of the visit however, Henry spot in one of the beds, one guy, who in this book, should be Prince Charming, intrigued then, the boy decided to came closer, to have a better look, when suddenly, Mary stopped him.

''Henry, you should be here, come on, we have to come back to school.

''did you know him, Ms. Blanchard?'' ask the curious boy

''Me? No, he is a John Doe, nobody has claimed to him.'' Mary said sadly

''are you sure?''

''of course I am. Now we have to go, Neal must be worried.'' She replies, taking Henry by the hand.

Later afternoon, after returned to the car with Neal, Henry reopened the book, in order to found out who John Doe really was, when suddenly, a picture caught his eyes.

''Dad, we found mom´s dad.'' Henry exclaimed, startled Neal, who was fixing the window.

''we? Who? And found what?''

''I was touring the hospital with Ms. Blanchard´s class and we found Prince Charming, mom´s father, he is in a coma, in the hospital.''

''again this curse, kid? Could you forget this? This is not a good thing, I will ask Dr. Hopper, if he could take a look in this obsession.'' at this point, Neal was already completely sick of that damn story and only wanted the child to forget about that. ''why you have a tour at the hospital, I can ask?''

''I go with May´s class.''

''so let's talk to Ms. Blanchard, I want to know what in hell she take my child to a hospital.''

Upon arriving at the teacher's apartment, Neal really was ready to explode and probably say things, which he would later regret. But before he could say anything, Henry rushed to open his book and show Mary, everything about this evil queen and her curse.

''Henry, close this crap NOW and wait for me downstairs.'' Growl Neal furious

''Calm down, Neal, I don't admit that someone shouted to a child, especially in my own home.'' the teacher became angry

''sorry, Ms. Blanchard but is he in months, has been bothered me with this book, saying that fairy tales are real and that kisses can break curses. Sorry I lifted my voice in your home, but the blood rushed my head.''

''Neal, look, possibility of a happy ending, is a very powerful thing. Give time to your son. You told me he lost his mother, maybe this book, is the way he found to forgot that. Now, Henry, if I read to John Doe, this stories, you premise not bothered your father anymore with this subjects?''

''I promise.'' Said the boy.

''Ms. Blanchard, please…'' Neal moaned unhappy

''I'm a volunteer at the hospital, I'm pretty sure, they will let me read to a patient. Now if you excuse-me, I need to get ready.''

As promised, that night, Mary went to the hospital and start to reads Henry´s book, to John Doe. At start, everything seems calm, when suddenly, John Doe, grab her hand. Of course, when he did that, Mary not waist times in call the doctor, who clearly don't believe in her.

At the next day in the morning, she meet with Neal and Henry, to repot them, what have happened.

''do you mind read to him again, Ms. Blanchard?'' ask Henry, ignoring Neal´s angry look

''no, let's go.'' Mary Margaret rushed the table.

''wait a second, Ms. Blanchard, did you believe that this curse is real?'' Neal looks disappointed.

''of course not, but if I made him have a response once, maybe a can do it again.''

Quickly, Mary, Neal and Henry arrived in the hospital, only to spot Sheriff Graham, barking orders in his walked talkie.

''what happened to the coma guy?'' ask a confused Neal.

''he is missing,''

''and what ma´am Mayor is doing here?''

''she is his emergency contact. We need to find him soon, or we going to have problems.'' Dr. Whale points

''did you mind if we look at the security camera, Dr. Whale?'' Neal ask.

''not at all, came with me.'' Suggests Dr. Whale.

''wait a minute, Dr. Whale, he is a thief, and you will let him help?'' Regina asked imposing

''ma´am Mayor, sorry, but it's no time to discuss, Mr. Cassidy want to help and now, we need all help possible.'' summarized the kindly sheriff

This way, Neal, Graham along with Mary, rushed to check the security cameras, only to discover that John Doe, had awakened and fled from hospital unexpectedly.

''this door will give where?'' asked Mary Margaret

''in the woods.'' Said Mr. Leroy

''Henry, I have to go with then, could you wait for me in the dinner?'' asked Neal worriedly

''no, daddy, I want to go with you.'' Plead the boy

''ok, but stay close to me.''

For some time, the small, however no less strange group walked through the woods, looking for John Doe, however, there was no sign of him. Until, as they approached the Toll Bridge, they finally found, unconscious near the river bank, the unfortunate Mr. Doe.

''oh, no, no, we find you, please, don't give up.'' Mary cries desperate, pulling John out of the water, with Neal and Graham help.

''he is going to be ok, Dad?'' Henry asked worried

''Henry, don't look, sweetheart, don't look.'' Neal run to embrace his son, trying to prevent him to watched the scene. But fortune, after a few seconds of CPR and a mouth-to-mouth breath by Mary, John finally open his eyes, but still don't remember who he was.

After returning to the hospital, with John in safely however, , the group had a big surprise, John´s real name actually was David Nolan and he was married with a woman called Kathryn Nolan, which was a bit weird since, for 28-years, no one seemed to know him.

''on the world have some things, Mr. Cassidy, that even God can explain.'' Said Regina, when Neal went to ask her, where she had found Mrs. Nolan, after 28-years.

Later that night, Mary Margaret was alone in her apartment, daydreaming about her platonic love for David, when she head bangs at her door. Confused, she went to open the door, only to find Neal stands there, with a sleeping Henry in his arms.

''Neal? Is everything ok?''

''yes, sorry to bother you so late, Mary, I that breaks my heart watching my little boy sleeping in the car…so, if you allow-me ask, that spare room is still available?''

''of course, come in, let's put him in the bed.'' Mary said sweetly, giving space to Neal came in.


	5. Chapter 5

**_PART 4 – ABOUT MOMMIES AND BABIES_**

Its seems a normal Friday morning, two weeks, after their arrived in Storybrooke and in that particular morning, Neal woke up earlier, not wanting to get late for his temporary job, as Graham´s Deputy, while arrange things, to open his own insurance agency.

Although it was earlier, Mary Margaret probably had already gone to school, because they were only Neal and Henry in the apartment. To be honest, leaving with the teacher, was pretty cool, Mary Margaret, was funny, friendly and the mother Henry never had.

Suddenly, Neal was robbed from his thoughts, upon hearing Henry´s voice, talking animatedly with someone, outside the apartment. Looking confuse trough the window, Neal felt his blood turn ice, when he saw Henry, talking with Mr. Gold.

''Henry, what I told you about talk with strangers?'' he asked angry

''you know Mr. Gold isn't a stranger and he is nice''

''he is nice, until he take you to his house and turn you into a snail and I will never see you again. Now, go get your things, we are late for school''

''ok, bye, Mr. Gold.'' After make sure Henry was out of sight, Neal turn to Mr. Gold and ask furiously, what he was doing next to his son.

''well, if I can't catch up with my son, I can catch up with my grandson, he really has his mother´s smile.''

''bend your disgusting tongue when talking about my wife. And if I see you next to my son again, or next to Ms. Blanchard apartment, I will sure you go to jail. Now get out!''

''Bea…sorry…Mr. Cassidy, I'm here because I need your help''

''I don't care.'' He snaps and went away.

After dealing with Mr. Gold, Neal finished packing and walked his boy, until the bus stop, when, before Henry enter in the bus, he simply turn to his dad and inform him something

''dad, I was thinking, maybe we should pick up a name for our mission to break the curse. ''Mission Emma Swan'', after mom, did you like it?''

''nope. Now enter in the bus and have a good class, latter I'm came here to pick you up. I love you.'' Neal gives Henry a kiss on the forehead and goes away.

The rest of the morning, went quiet for Neal, however, for his immense displeasure, nearing the end of the afternoon, Mr. Gold made a surprise appearance at the police station, wanting to talk to him.

''what the hell you want?'' Neal was furious at the other man presence

''there is a woman, a teenager, her name is Ashley Boyle, she stole something from me and…''

''I don't care, about your problems, it's not of my business.''

''Neal, please, just listen. If you help me, I promise, I will arrange for your passage, you and your kid will be free of Storybrooke and you never will need to see me.'' Gold said with a sad tone

''okay, what the problem?''

''this woman, Ms. Boyle, she is pregnant and desperate. The thing is, her boyfriend, the child´s dad, died in a car crash, some days before you arrived here, so she stole something mine and decide to run away.''

''what you want me to do?''

''I want you, to talk to her and bring her back to me. I was thinking about talk to sheriff Graham, but, I also think that someone in your position, who loses someone you love, would be a bit more convincing.'' Gold explain.

''get out of my way.'' Neal snorted and run away.

Back at Mary Margaret´s home, Neal reports to Henry, about Mr. Gold´s favor and ask him to stay with Mary, till he comes back.

''dad, I can go with you? I mean, accord with Mr. Gold, the maid could be Cinderella, I need to go with you.'' Henry exclaimed

''she isn't Cinderella, baby. And it could be dangerous, so you stay with Mary and behavior yourself please.'' Neal gives his son a kiss and went after Mrs. Boyle, who had borrowed Ruby´s car in order to escape toward Chicago.

Luckily for Neal and according to Henry´s theory, nobody could leave Storybrook, so, when Neal found the girl, she had hit the car on the roadside, nothing serious, but with the scare she had gone into labor.

''oh, God, we need to take you to the hospital.'' Whispered Neal, taking Ashley in his arms.

''no, please, don't bring me back to Storybrooke.'' She cried, while Neal drives as fast as he could, back to the hospital.

''I know you are desperate, but you stole something from someone and you must return the stolen object.''

''you don't understand, I made a deal with Mr. Gold, he told he would sustain me, but in return he wants my child. At first I accepted the bargain, but now I given up and need to run away.''

''nobody will take your child. Listen, I raise my son since his mom died in childbirth, so I can tell, it's not an easy task, but with love and patience, you will accomplish much. Now, let Mr. Gold with me, I talk to him.'' Neal reassured her, however at that time, his only desire, was arriving in Storybrook and punch Mr. Gold in the face.

Once arriving back in the hospital, where Mr. Gold waiting for them, with a half smile planted on his face, Ashley, was quickly taken to the OR, to give birth to her baby.

''Thanks, Bae, I would not have done it without your help.''

''if I knew that the commodity was a child, I would have helped the girl escape.''

''think of it this way, if I get the kid, she will be adopted by a good family, have a good future. But if Miss. Boyle stay with the child, this story would surely end in tears'' Gold answer

''you are unbelievable, you know? You really don't have idea that family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.'' Neal laughed at the monstrous explanation that Gold had given him.

''Bae…''

''I want to made a new deal with you. I know, that the last deal we made, does not end the way we want, but this deal in both have to fulfilling.'' Neal proposes

''okay, son, whatever you want.''

''first of all, for you, my name is Mr. Cassidy. Now, the second thing, my part in the bargain, is that Ashley stay with her kid.'' Neal explain.

That evening, when Neal returns to Mary´s apartment, after informs Ashley that she will stay with her baby; Neal arrives, only to find Mary alone in the kitchen.

''hello, Mrs. Blanchard, is everything okay, where is Henry?'' he asks

''Neal, everything is fine, Henry is upstairs. I heard about Ashley and I'm glad she can stay with the baby.'' Mary smiles

''me too, now, I'm going to see my son, I will be back.'' Neal smiles, running upstairs. Once in the room he shares with his boy, he spots Henry lying down in his bad, clinging to the wool blanket that belonged to his mother.

''daddy, I'm sorry.'' He jump off the bed and hug Neal, as soon as he enter in the room

''sorry? sorry for what sweetheart?'' Neal became confuse

''if not for me, Mom would still be here.'' He cries

''oh, my little boy, don't say that, what happened to mommy wasn't our fault, she was already very ill, even before she knew that you would be born.'' Neal tries to explain. Actually, Emma has died of a hemorrhage due the complicate birth and lake of medical care, but Neal refuse to believe that his son was the cause of this

''did she loves me?''

''of course she did, she had made a lot of plains to you, you know? Now Henry, I want to make a question. Did you want to stay in Storybrook, more time?''

''of course I want dad, then we have more time to break the curse.'' Henry laugh in contentment

''later we talk about that, now, let's inform Mrs. Blanche, our decision.'' Neal pick his son up and together, father and son, rushed to go downstairs and meet with Mary Margaret, who was waiting them, for dinner.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, let´s see, this is the ending of the story. i hope you enjoy it and sorry and sorry to bother everyone with that story of adoption story, but since I was the author of the project, I thought it was just my job to finish it, so i came back and finish it up.**

**Now, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forgt the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I hope something comes along soon**

**Good Night**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
